


Pondering

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [25]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Napoleon and Illya ponder over whether to keep the nature of their relationship secret from their curious coworkers.





	Pondering

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 25 of Inktober for Writers: Friend

It was pretty much impossible among the U.N.C.L.E. staff to not notice the… unique chemistry that had been growing between Napoleon and Illya; even from day one, it had surprised everyone, especially since neither of them had been able to keep a partner for very long.

As time continued to go on and on, and it appeared that the two only seemed to grow closer and closer, it began to spark questions in everyone’s minds.

It was also a series of delicate questions, and so they were questions that never ended up being asked. After all, one did not just walk up to the CEA and his second-in-command and ask them whether or not they were friends or lovers.

Some had been convinced already—the loving glances between the two, and how they teased and bickered “like an old married couple,” as the old saying went. The secretaries were willing to bet money on it, noting that Napoleon had never looked at them with so much as a second glance after he and Illya had started working together.

The staff tried their best not to spread rumors; Waverly frowned on it (more than likely because he had been the subject of several rumors concerning his past with THRUSH’s Victor Marton), and, again, one did not spread rumors about the CEA and his second-in-command and expect good job security.

Of course, Napoleon and Illya were no fools; they were aware of the chatter surrounding them, and, quite frankly, found it amusing, especially upon realizing how absolutely terrified their colleagues seemed to be in regards to offending them.

“It’s a pleasant change from the dark looks and stares that I used to receive during my first days here,” Illya said, as they sat in the canteen over lunch. He looked around again and saw shy expressions and suppressed giggles.

“Well, I suppose they have reason to suspect what they do,” Napoleon mused. “I seem to have lost my reputation as the ladies’ man of U.N.C.L.E., and, quite frankly, I’m happy about that.”

“You are?”

“Mm-hmm. Waverly has stopped requiring me to romance potential informants or helpers, and I can just rely on my natural charm instead,” he said. “In fact, I half wonder if we shouldn’t go public—just within U.N.C.L.E., of course.”

Illya blinked.

“Do you think we ought to?” He pondered over it. “Mr. Waverly would probably advise against it…”

“Because there might be some backlash?”

“That, and then the rumors about him and Marton might start up again…” Illya added, without missing a beat.

Napoleon snarked into his coffee, but then sobered after a moment.

“Hmm, well, you know, if we can last four more years, I’ll be given mandatory retirement. If you left with me, we could find a place all our own and not have to worry about what anyone would think.”

“It is no secret to you as to how much I would love that,” Illya said, softly. “I think about it often.”

“Yeah, me too,” Napoleon said, with a wan smile.

“Someday, hopefully,” Illya said.

“Someday,” Napoleon echoed, nodding.

They would continue to hold on to the hope of that someday.


End file.
